Just What She Needed
by Addicted2Love
Summary: Emma has a saucy dream and has a few frustrations that a certain pirate is happy to help with.


**Hello all! This is very very smutty. You have been warned. Enjoy! **

**Oh, they are in Neverland in this.**

It had happened last night. Actually, she wasn't sure whether it had happened at all. Maybe it was just a very vivid dream.

_She had been sleeping and then she had felt a hand move under her t-shirt, warm and gentle. She hadn't questioned it at the time, half way between sleep and reality she had simply moved into the touch, appreciating the movements as the hand stroked her smooth stomach. She gasped as the fingers ventured further upwards. They circled her breast and she pushed her chest forward, needing them to touch her nipples that were straining for attention. But the hand was slow and teasing. Hot lips were on her neck now, clever lips. They seemed to know exactly the spots to pay attention to and they sucked mercilessly at her sensitive skin until she let out a moan of pleasure. Pleasure she hadn't felt in so long. That moan seemed to trigger a reaction and suddenly her nipples were being pinched and another hand was circling around her, pulling her backwards towards a firm, warm body. One hand shot downwards, stroking her thigh and slipping a finger down under the waistband of her jeans. She moaned, those fingers needed to move lower soon or she felt like she might explode. She was writhing, bucking upwards towards the hand, silently begging for more. _

And then it was over, the hot mouth left her neck and there were no longer firm hands caressing her. The dream was over then and she fell back asleep.

The morning was a different matter though. Mind no longer cloudy with sleep she replayed her memory. It had felt so real. It couldn't have been a dream, surely. But she had woken up alone and with no traces of what had happened apart from a burning need for satisfaction. She needed more. Needed to be touched again by those hands. Those clever hands that had known exactly what they were doing when they had tortured her so deliciously.

It overpowered her. She couldn't concentrate now and she found herself constantly distracted, not even noticing what was happening around her. She was so focused on her thoughts that as they were walking she tripped. Right over a collection of some quite deadly looking plants. Before she could fall, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. She was brought against a firm, strangely familiar body and immediately the contact electrified her. She could have pulled away immediately, certainly she should have. But she lingered a little bit longer than necessary, her body craving the contact and it took a lot of effort not to lean back further into the embrace.

A voice whispered into her ear, it's hot breath sending a jolt to the pit of her stomach. 'Better watch yourself love. One touch and those plants could burn a whole right through your pretty face.' She spun around and forced herself away from her captor. It was Hook. He reached into his pocket and offered her his flask. Dazed, she took it and swigged back the liquid. It burned her throat and warmed her pleasantly.

He was staring at her with a look that made her shiver. His eyes were dark and intense and she felt a need to move quickly away. It definitely wasn't safe to be around him right now.

'Thanks,' she said quickly, turning away from him and walking away.

'Are you ok Swan? You seem a bit distracted today. Something on your mind?' He was walking alongside her now, looking at her sideways with a cheeky grin on his face. She took a second to look at him properly. He was very handsome. She tried to deny it but he was- there was just no escaping that fact. Dark and dangerous. Definitely not someone to be around in her current state of mind.

'I'm perfectly fine Hook. You go back to worrying about how exactly we're going to get anywhere in this damn forest.' She was pushing branches away from her face, annoyed that she was still stuck here and not back home where she could be warm and cosy in bed.

He just chuckled darkly and didn't ask any more questions. She couldn't help noticing how close together they were. There wasn't really enough room for them to walk side by side. She could smell his scent and it was all musky and sin-filled. He smelt delicious and she wondered if he tasted delicious too…

_Stop that! _She just wanted to slap herself. _Get over it. Focus on what's actually happening, not on some stupid dream. _

* * *

It felt like forever, but finally they reached their next campsite. As soon as they had put down their things, Emma made up an excuse and walked away to a clearing hidden away from the group. She breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally, alone at last._ She collapsed onto the leafy floor and closed her eyes, sinking into a reverie and thinking about her dream. She wished those hands were on her again. Touching her neck gently, she remembered where those lips had placed tantalizing kisses on all kinds of sensitive areas. Her other hand slipped under her t-shirt, seemingly of its own accord. Feeling her stomach, she couldn't help but notice how much more toned it had become from all the exercise she had been putting herself through. Yet it was still soft and smooth; when she stroked it she remembered the sequence of events last night. The ghost hand had moved upwards, teasing her and bringing her endless frustration today.

As she let out an exasperated sigh, she heard a leaf rustle and her eyes snapped open. _Shit_. There was someone there. She scrambled up as quickly as possible, brandishing a knife.

'Show yourself!' She waved the knife about- not knowing which way the intruder would be coming from. Then, out of the darkness, a figure appeared from her left. It was Hook, holding up his hands in surrender and walking towards her.

'Just came to see how you were, love. Didn't mean to startle you. And I certainly didn't mean to interrupt.' He said this with a smirk and she felt heat rise up to her face when she remembered what she had been doing when he had appeared.

'Shut up Hook. Don't you have better things to do than sneak up on people? I came out here to be alone and that's what I intend to do.'

Hook shook his head and stepped towards her slowly. 'Looks to me like you don't want to be alone. I've been watching you all day and seems to me like something might be bothering you. Maybe I can assist?' He was looking at her intensely now. She didn't know how to respond. Lost in a sea of lust, outrage and confusion she didn't know whether to shove him as far away as possible or attack him lips first.

In the end all she could do was just stand there and watch as he stepped towards her, removing the knife from her hands and backing her up against the smooth rock wall behind her. The moment her back hit it she panicked. She tried moving past him but he trapped her between hand and hook, placing them either side of her head.

'Let me go Hook. I mean it.' She looked at him as fiercely as she could but inside she was shaking.

He looked down at her with that same cheeky smirk he always wore. 'Thing is Swan,' he whispered in a low voice, 'I really don't think you do.' And before she could retaliate in any way his lips came crashing down onto hers and she was gone. She responded immediately- it felt too good not to. His kiss was fierce and passionate; thrilling her into submission. When his teeth gently nibbled at her lower lip she opened her mouth for him and his hot, wet tongue swooped in, challenging her own. It was a battle of tongue and lips and hands on bodies and neither came up for air for what seemed like an age. He tasted like she had imagined; like spice, rum and sin. They separated briefly before connecting again and he removed his hand from the wall to embrace her. He placed it on her lower back, pulling her further towards him. She gasped when she felt his hard length through his trousers.

Breaking the kiss, he moved his lips towards her ear. 'Do you see what you do to me Swan? You're so fucking sexy'. His words had such an effect on her that she moaned and ran her hands though his hair, scraping his scalp slightly as she nibbled his earlobe gently. He growled at this and before she knew it her top had been discarded on the floor and her black lacy bra soon followed.

The cold air on her skin brought her back to her senses. 'Wait, wait! This cannot happen. No way, you are not getting in my pants. Not happening Hook.' She went to pick her top back up, feeling ashamed of herself for getting carried away so easily. His hand stopped her though and he yanked her towards him, kissing her neck softly.

'What's the harm Swan? It's just a bit of fun. It doesn't have to mean a thing and no-one has to know.' His words and his kisses were hypnotising her. Maybe he was right, it really didn't have to mean a thing. She really needed this and it had gone so far already so what was the harm? Dropping her top back on the floor, she gave in, kissing him as a sign of consent.

Hook took a step back and ran his eyes up and down her body, examining the bare flesh as he removed his hook. His gaze darkened and he reached out a finger, running it down from her neck, past the curve of her breasts and waist before settling on her jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly and the pace was agonizing to her. She let out a frustrated groan and slid one of her own hands up towards her breast. Before she could touch her nipple, however, Hook's hand shot up and captured her wrist.

He tutted. 'Naughty. Patience Swan, we'll get to that shortly'. She thought she was going to faint with lust and want. All she could do was lean back and wait for him to continue. He slowly removed her jeans, one leg at a time until she was left standing in just her knickers. He emitted a noise that seemed to come from the bottom of his throat. A dark growl of approval and lust. The black lace looked so tantalizing on her pale skin. He could see her shying away from him, embarrassed of the way he was studying her body.

He kissed her, soft and gentle. A tender kiss that she hadn't expected from such a rough man.

'You look beautiful Emma,' he said. She flushed at the use of her first name, not used to hearing it from the pirate. He picked her up and they kissed as he laid her gently down on the ground beneath him. He couldn't wait any longer; he wanted to taste every inch of her body. Starting at the top, he kissed her neck, licking and sucking as his mouth travelled down. He paused at what seemed to be a particularly sensitive spot and nibbled her flesh lightly. She moaned and curved her body upwards towards him, pressing against his groin. He let out a guttural moan and sped up his pace. As he reached her breasts she felt his smirk against her skin. He was teasing her. Torturing her with his slow movements. He licked her gently, flicking his tongue against one nipple while he circled the other with his finger. She groaned as she pushed her chest up towards him, begging for more. He chuckled and she snapped.

Two could play at that game. She needed this now, she couldn't wait any longer. She pushed him off her and sat face forwards on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel him beneath her and she ground herself against him. He growled and kissed her violently as she pushed off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. She couldn't finish though, as he moved her knickers to one side and thrust a single finger inside of her with no warning. She cried out when he added another and lost herself; she could not do anything but try to cling onto Hook, digging her nails into his shoulders and biting down on his skin as the sensations took over.

'You are so fucking wet,' he groaned. All she could do was moan in response. She came apart completely when his thumb pressed onto her clit. She cried out with an orgasm that she had been waiting for, for what seemed like years. He lay her down and stroked her shaking body as she kept her eyes closed, relishing the afterglow of her orgasm. He kissed her body, mapping it out with his lips. As she slowly came around, her eyes were able to focus on him and she wondered whether she looked as dishevelled as he did. His hair was sticking up wildly from where she had run her hands through it and she noticed that he had some sweat droplets decorating his neck.

He moved back up her body and stared at her. Rosy lips and flushed cheeks; she was eroticism personified. Then she spoke. 'Why are your trousers still on?' She grinned and he smirked back.

It didn't take him long to get rid of them and soon they were both naked, writhing together in a mess of kisses and caresses. His hand were everywhere and she was moaning; she couldn't get enough. As he positioned himself, he stared into her eyes. 'Ready Swan?'

'Get inside me Hook. Now.' She was demanding but still she braced herself for what was about to come.

'As you wish,' he growled and then he was inside her and she screamed out in pleasure. He was so big and she was so tight. He stayed still for a few seconds, waiting for her to get used to the feel of him. Then he was moving back and forth and all she could do was gasp. He felt amazing. She moaned loudly and scratched his back with long finger nails.

He growled at this. 'I'm not going to last long if you keep that up,' he said in a deep voice, heavy with lust.

She looked up at him and raised one eyebrow, smirking at him. 'Been a while?'

He lifted her legs up over his shoulders and started hammering into her so quickly that her mind couldn't keep up. It felt unbelievable and she knew he was trying to prove his sexual prowess to her. 'Is that what you want? Or do you want me to stop?' He slowed down, tantalizingly and she scratched his shoulder, glaring at him.

'Don't you dare.' He chuckled and kept up a quick pace, reaching down in between them to rub her clit again.

'Come for me Swan. I want to watch you come.' His words made her cry out and her body obeyed him. They both came in unison and he collapsed on top of her, panting. They stayed there for a while; immobile and sweaty, both trying to get their breath back.

After a while she pushed him off her and gathered herself up off the floor. Her legs were shaking and she felt dizzy but somehow she managed to pick up her clothes and slip them on. She could feel Hook watching her get dressed and she looked down at him. He really was gorgeous. And a terrific shag. Hopefully none of the others will have heard just how terrific.

'Thanks for that Hook. Just what I needed.'

'Anytime love. At your service,' he said with a wink.

She stopped in her tracks, the memory of her vivid dream suddenly hitting her. 'By the way…last night. Did we? Erm…did you?'

He raised an eyebrow and propped himself on one shoulder. 'Emma Swan, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.' She did not trust that smirk at all, no matter what words came out of his mouth.

She just rolled her eyes and walked away with a small smile on her face. That really was just what she needed.

**Leave nice reviews :) **


End file.
